No one is perfect!
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Jerry introduced a girl that has some kind of relation to Clover. She is the new spy. She is pretty talented & the only one who could beat Mandy in school. Guys in school adore her. She & Jerry had secrets that they won’t tell the girls. What’s the se


Totally Spies **

Tittle: 
**No one is perfect **Author
** - Hibiki Sakura ****

Disclaimer: I do not own or made Totally spies. 

****

A/u: I had planned this story for a long time already. I decided to make one and I am not sure whether the tittle fits the story or not. Little tip, it is connected to a mechanical robot.

****

Summary: Jerry introduced a girl that has some kind of relation to Clover. She is the new spy. She is pretty talented and the only one who could defeat Mandy in school. Guys in school adore her and wanted to ask her on a date. She and Jerry had secrets that they won't tell the girls. What's the secret behind her?

****

New character: Sally 

****Episode 1: Sally's arrival
It was in the middle of the night and Jerry was in front of a top secret labeled room. He looked left and right assuring that no one was around. He looked very serious and pointed out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door. He opened the door and shut the door back quietly. He switched on the lights and the big room lightened up with so many lights on the ceiling. He walked over to a crystal bed in the middle room and looked down at it. There was a girl on it. She looked sleeping. Jerry walked to the left and opened the computer system. He started pressing the keyboard while looking at the computer monitor. It showed the girl's body and it's functions. He quickly pressed enter and pulled a trigger beside him. The crystal bed suddenly raised up and Jerry turned at it. 
"It's time for you to wake up," Jerry pointed out looking at her and her eyes opened slowly. She had long lilac violent hair with light blue piercing eyes. She looked fair and serious. She turned to him. "Sally!" He pointed out and she reacted with it.
Sam and Alex were walking to school. They were talking while giggling about their last nights' party. "Mandy was so refused by that new hunk," Alex flapped her hand giggling. Sam put out a laugh and turned, "Where's Clover?"
"Gee... I don't know, she was behind me a moment ago," She turned and they saw her with the new hunk boy, Daimon. They had sweat drops. 
"I so thank you about last night asking me to dance, Daimon," Clover pointed out holding his right strong arm, "No sweats Clover," He replied and she blushed. 
"Hey there, Daimon," They heard an annoying voice from behind and turned. She was Mandy. "Well hello there, Mandy," He replied, "I am so sorry about refusing your dance, Mandy but I promised Clover I'd dance with her." 
"It's okay," She replied flanging her hair back, "I'll give you second chance if you walk me into the school." He drooled and quickly held her right arm to walk her to the school. 
Clover's jaw dropped down surprised and Mandy waved her Goodbye. She steamed angrily imagining that he took Mandy to a high Mountain and threw her from there. 
"It's not that bad, Clover," Sam comforted her from behind. Alex agreed, "Yeah! Look at the bright side! You did danced with him last night." She started drooling, "Yeah, he was looking into my eyes." They had irritated eyes. 
They walked into the school and opened their locker but suddenly they were sucked into it. "Jerry must have a good explanation for this!" Sam screamed falling, "We have a test today!" "Good thing I didn't study!" Clover whined back. They landed to a soft sofa. 
"Nice of you," Jerry raised up an eyebrow, "to drop in." Sam crossed her legs while Clover was just lying there. 
"So Jerry, what's the mission?" Alex pointed out and he just sat down. "There's no mission, actually," He pointed out and rested his elbows on the table. Eyebrows shot up, "What do you mean, Jerry?"
"Yeah, what do you mean?" Clover agreed, "When you sucked out from no where, that means we have a mission." Alex nodded.
"Well, not really a mission," Jerry retorted. "Darn," Clover groaned, "I should have studied the test! Good for nothing WHOOP!" Sam and Alex chuckled. 
Jerry paid no attention to that and pressed a button, "I want you girls to meet your new spy friend, Sally." A long tied up lilac violent hair walked in smiling prettily.
They looked at her surprised and blinked. "Hey all," She waved at them gently, "I am Sally." They shook their heads violently and dashed over her checking her hair. 
"Great hair you got there," Clover pointed out, "What saloon did you go?" "I don't know whether I should say it or not," Alex pointed, "but when I look directly at her face, she looked nearly like Clover." Sam checked and nodded, "Yeah!"
"Information said that she's your relative, Clover," Jerry turned his chair to them. "My relative?" She pointed herself, "But I never meet her all my life." 
"So Sally, what do you do for fun?" Alex asked, "Do you like shopping? We love shopping!" She nodded, "Yup, I love shopping but I don't spend on useless things." They had squint eyes.
"Girls, watch over her. She's your new spy partner," Jerry grinned innocently and the girls looked at him lost while Sally was smiling. He pressed a button and waved at them, "Tata!" They screamed
The next early morning, Sally was applying to study in Beverly Hill High school. She walked out the staff room heading towards her locker. She was wearing a light blue non-sleeve T. Shirt that fits the color of her light blue eyes with black long jeans. She was holding her books on her right hip with long black bag that hanged from her left shoulder. She reached her locker and unlocked it. She unzipped her bag and placed some books on the locker.
"Are you new here?" She heard a voice from her left and turned. He was blonde wearing spectacles. His eyes were blue. Sally looked surprised and her eyes widened, _'Michael?"_ "Excuse me?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes violently and she shook her head violently. 
She nodded, "Yes, I am new here. My name is Sally. Nice to meet you!" She grinned. "Me too, I am Arnold Jones," He smiled and handed out a hand. They shake hands. 
"Sally! Sally!" They turned and saw Clover running over her. "Clover?" She retorted. "Everyone agrees for your upcoming arrival!" She replied happily. "Upcoming arrival?" She repeated confused, "You don't have too." 
"Everyone wants to celebrate your coming to this school. Everyone in this school knows you and they say you are the most prettiest!" She yelled raising up her arms to the air. "I don't see I need to be flattered," She replied and placed things in the locker, "Beside I am only new here! I don't want to win a beauty patent or something! All I want is to pass tenth grade!" 
"But you can't put it down!" Clover had tears; "Look at the boys who promised me dates because I made this upcoming arrival!" Sally had irritated eyes and turned to her. She pleaded on her knees. She sighed, "Okay, fine! But it ends at twelve!" Clover jumped over her, "Thank you so much!" 
"I didn't get any invitation," Arnold pointed himself. "That's because you're from the Geek Group! We don't invite Geek Group!" Clover crossed her arms with irritated eyes and he just looked down.
"I'll invite you," Sally turned to him smiling, "Sorry I don't give invitation cards though." He smiled happily. "Sally!" Clover steamed, "Why him?" She looked at her, "Clover, we are the same human. Beside it's my upcoming arrival party, I can invite anyone, right?" She smiled and Clover gave up. 
"Don't be late!" Clover pointed at him. "Ouu... I won't!" He shook his head violently and walked away happily. "Look? Now everyone's happy!" Sally smiled and Clover groaned away. She giggled. She looked at Arnold from behind and held her books tight, _"He looks exactly like him..."_
Jerry checked a thick file from the top-secret room. There was an image of Sally in the file. It was labeled as 'Experiment Sally'. He checked the birth date. She was born in 1980s. 
To be continued
****Episode 2: First mission
Review
A/U: How's the plot? Ok? Mysterious? You need to flame it? I did my best writing in this. Please review and tell me do you like it or not. No reviews means no one wanted to me to continue it *shrugs* but want me to delete it. I don't mind though. ^___^ Enjoy the day. 


End file.
